Et si Voldemort n'existait pas
by Lowiiiz
Summary: Et si, tout simplement, Voldemort n'avait pas existé, Harry aurait alors une vie normale de sorcier... FIC EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

« Grr. Quel beau gosse ! » Emie continuait de regarder ce jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraudes, les cheveux noirs en bataille masquant le front d'un visage tellement apprécié des filles de Poudlard : celui de Harry Potter. Lui rigolait un rouquin aux tâches de rousseurs multiples, son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, habituée à trainer avec Harry et Ron, essayait vainement d'étudier, un livre de métamorphoses de 6è année dans les mains, pendant que ses deux amis s'amusaient, leur demandant lassée de cesser leurs gamineries et de travailler.

« Non, sans blague ? » Ironisa June, sans lever les yeux d'un devoir de potion particulièrement compliqué.

« Non mais, sérieusement June. Tu crois que je devrais aller lui demander pour la soirée d'Halloween ? Il n'a trouvé personne, à ce que l'on dit ... » Lui lança Emie, un peu agacée par son amie.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Tu les tiens d'où tes renseignements ? Toutes les filles se battent pour lui. Mais, si tu veux vraiment voir à quoi ressemble un râteau en pleine gueule… En attendant, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans tes devoirs si tu continues à rien foutre. »

« Merci June, merci. Oh mince !» Harry venait de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille et, remarquant qu'elle la regardait, lui fit un sourire presque timide. 'Intriguant venant de lui' pensa Emie, en tournant la tête, rouge de honte de s'être fait grillée à regarder le beau brun. Puis, en soupirant, elle daigna enfin commencer ses devoirs.

Emie était en 5è année à Poudlard. Elle été d'une taille normale, juste comme il faut. Des cheveux châtains entre clairs et foncés, un peu ondulés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette, avec une étincelle de malice dans chacun des deux. Elle avait un visage fin et joli (joli oui, sauf pour celui qu'elle-même voyait dans son miroir), avec des joues ou des fossettes se dessinaient lorsqu'elle souriait, et était d'une corpulence mince, avec des formes où il fallait. Elle était une jolie jeune fille, mais elle se bornait à dire le contraire à ceux qui le lui disaient. Harry, pour sa part, la trouvait belle. Il ne l'avait remarqué que vers le début de l'année ; Il se trouvait seul devant la salle de classe de DCFM, attendant ses amis qui avaient été retardés, lorsque la jeune fille était passée devant lui d'un pas quelque peu pressé. Arrivé près de Harry, elle lui avait souri par politesse, d'un sourire qui avait un peu déstabilisé le garçon. Il vit les cheveux châtains de la fille disparaître en même temps qu'elle pour se diriger vers un couloir sur la gauche.

Emie était allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles.

'Il m'a souri… Il m'a souri ! Et ce sourire… Il faut absolument que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, c'est obligé…' songea-t-elle, avant de tomber dans un sommeil ayant pour personnages principaux Harry Potter et Emie Mc Honan.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle se sentait capable de demander à Harry pour la soirée d'Halloween. Et tant pis pour la réponse. Enfin, sauf s'il acceptait, évidemment. Elle se leva donc, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla, se maquilla comme à son habitude, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle, un peu vide d'élèves, seuls quelqu'un étaient déjà là. Dont une personne, qui surpris Emie : Harry Potter. Il était là, et qui plus est, seul.

« Hey, Emie ! » C'était Harry ça non ? C'était vraiment Harry ? Oui. Omygod. « Tu viens avec moi ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Je … Euh … Oui bien sûr » Bredouilla la fille. Il lui avait demandé de venir s'asseoir avec lui… Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, où plutôt ses oreilles. Elle respira un bon coup discrètement, et se dirigea vers la place en face de Harry, et s'y assis.

« Salut ! Bien dormis ? » Lui lança Harry, arborant un sourire des plus craquant. Qu'il était beau ! Et ces yeux verts, pétillants, qui la regardaient… A cette pensée, elle détourna son regard de celui du garçon, gênée.

« Oui… Oui oui ça va. Et toi ? » Lui répondit-elle timidement.

« Une nuit de plus à écouter Ron ronfler quoi. » Emie ne put réprimer un sourire, qui fit fondre le brun.

La phrase qui suivit fut la même pour les deux, mais dans des tons… Différents.

« Tu veux pas venir au bal d'Halloween avec moi ? » Fut celle de Harry.

« Tuveuxpasveniraubaldhalloweenavecmoi ? » Fut celle, incompréhensive, de Emie qui, entendant la question de Harry, répondit presque aussitôt « Ouiiiiiiiii ! Euh… Je veux dire, oui… » Elle avait rougi, étonnée que le beau garçon est eu la même idée qu'elle…

« Super ! » Dit Harry, tout heureux par la réponse de la jeune fille. Il se leva de table, pendant que les élèves arrivaient en masse pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. « Désolée, il faut que j'aille faire un truc… Je suis pressé d'être à la soirée avec toi. » Ajouta-t-il en partant, laissant la fille, intimidée par la dernière phrase de Harry.

' Moi aussi…' Pensa-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le premier chapitre, j'ai voulu mettre un petit commentaire au dessus du texte mais il y a eu un petit problème '

Je voulais juste signaler l'habituelle phrase : Tous les personnages, exceptées Emie et June, sont de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Et merci pour les commentaires ...Je me fais un réel plaisir à les lire !)

Il se leva de table, pendant que les élèves arrivaient en masse pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. « Désolée, il faut que j'aille faire un truc… Je suis pressé d'être à la soirée avec toi. » Ajouta-t-il en partant, laissant la fille, intimidée par la dernière phrase de Harry.

' Moi aussi…' Pensa-t-elle.

« Emie ? Emie ! » Une tête… Oui, celle de June qui paraissait mi-exaspérée mi-amusée par celle de son amie.

« Ooouuii ? » Répondit Emie, d'une voix un tantinet niaise, et très, très lointaine. Elle avait le regard posé sur la porte de la Grande Salle où avait disparu Harry Potter, avec qui elle irait au bal d'Halloween.

« Emie, Emie. Raconte-moi tout. Il t'a foutu un râteau, et tu n'en reviens toujours pas ? » Lança June d'un ton lassé.

« Eh bien non ! » S'exclama Emie, énervée par son amie et son pessimisme. « Figure-toi qu'il m'a lui-même proposé de l'accompagner au bal. Haha, June-je-vois-tout-en-noir devient June-je-n'ai-plus-qu'à-me-taire. » Ajouta-t-elle à son amie qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on pourrait croire que je vais sortir avec Harry Potter. » Et Emie se mit à manger, contente d'avoir fait fermer son clapet à June.

« Je… Eh bien, félicitations. Dis tu prévois de mettre quoi ? Non parce que, si tu veux j'ai cette robe que ma mère m'avait achetée… Oui, oui, je sais c'est ma plus belle. Mais tu comprends… » Commença June, voulant que son amie oublie qu'elle ait pu penser qu'elle n'ait aucunes chances avec Potter.

« J't'en prie, Ju'. C'est pas la peine de culpabiliser. Nous savons très bien toi et moi que je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix étant donné ma garde-robe, même si j'aurais du mal à choisir la tenue adéquate, j'avoue… Bref, tu bouffe ou t'attends que Mc Gonagall te prenne en cours le ventre vide ? » Lui répondit calmement la jeune fille, toute colère partie.

Elles finirent donc de manger, réfléchissant avec qui June pourrait aller à la soirée. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'à la salle de métamorphoses.

« Elle ? Mais Harry, tu aurais pu t'en faire plein d'autres ! Je sais pas moi, … »

« Ron, tagueule. Tu l'as jamais vue. » Harry, lui aussi, était agacé par son ami.

« Justement ! Même Cho, tu aurais pu… Enfin je sais pas, personne la connaît ! » S'indigna Ron.

« Ronald Weasley, je te signale au passage que je suis encore moins connue qu'elle, et pourtant je vais avec Diggory. Alors ton truc de célébrité, ça va en 4è, mais pas en 6è. De plus, je la connais de vue, et tu seras vert de jalousie lorsque toi, tu l'auras remarquée. » Et, sur ces mots, Hermione se remit à son travail avec une plante particulièrement coriace, dont ils devaient en faire couler une substance.

« Et toi Ron, tu y vas avec qui ? » Lui lança Harry.

« Lavande Brown. Après plusieurs refus à d'autres personnes… J'ai fini par la choisir. » Répondit celui-ci d'un ton suffisant. Harry sourit ; Ron et Lavande était déjà sortis ensembles l'année passée, et le brun savait bien que Ron avait attendue avec impatience la demande de la jeune fille. Il remit ses lunettes de protection, et se remit lui aussi au travail, amusé par son ami.

…..

« Salut Harry ! » Le concerné se retourna, et se retrouva face à la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes. Elle était si jolie, ses joues un peu roses, sûrement due à sa timidité ; Et cette petite fossette entre sa joue et sa bouche ! Il éprouva une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre Halloween et, qui c'est, peut-être voudra-t-elle continuer de sortir avec lui…

« Salut Emie … Tu vas bien ? » Lui répondit-il, cachant sa petite peur face à la jeune fille qui lui plaisait.

« Oui, très bien même… J'ai fais des beaux rêves… Euh. Oh nan, j'suis trop conne, désolée Harry, ça m'échappe et… »

« C'est pas grave » Le garçon rit un peu. « Moi aussi, j'ai fais des beaux rêves… » Il lui adresse un regard éloquent. Puis il lui déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue, et s'éloigna en lui disant qu'il devait retourner en cours, la cloche ayant sonné, et qu'ils se verraient peut-être plus tard.

Emie était dans un état de je-n'ai-aucune-conscience-de-ce-qu'il-y-a-autour-de-moi. Elle remarqua qu'elle était comme ça après chaque fois que Harry la laisser sur des mots, comme lui dit June plus tard, l'ayant rattrapée pour aller aux cachots « donner une petite visite à ce cher Rogue » comme elle lui avait dit.

Emie fut toute retournée par le bisou de Harry durant presque tout l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle le vit dans la salle commune ce soir-là, il lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, accompagné d'un « Tiens, tu es toujours aussi jolie. » Harry lui-même s'étonnait des mots qui lui étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche. Jamais il n'aurait cru oser dire cela à cette fille… Il était décidément pressé que le samedi soir soit arrivé… En effet, c'était dans 3 jours maintenant qu'allait avoir lieu le bal d'Halloween, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient impatients que le jour J soit arrivé.

Voila voila, encore un chapitre un peu court, je sais… Mais ils seront plus vite en ligne

Donc, a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui aura pour thème la soirée d'Halloween, comme vous vous en doutez !

Lowiz.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Pour tchingtchong, le bal d'halloween, c'est histoire de ne pas parler que de salle de classes et salles communes… Sinon mon récit serait des plus ennuyeux :p

(Je précise qu'Emie n'est pas un des personnages principaux de la fic au complet… Une partie seulement. Vous le découvrirez par vous-même ;))

Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire la suite :)

* * *

« Tiens, tu es toujours aussi jolie. » Harry lui-même s'étonnait des mots qui lui étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche. Jamais il n'aurait cru oser dire cela à cette fille… Il était décidément pressé que le samedi soir soit arrivé… En effet, c'était dans 3 jours maintenant qu'allait avoir lieu le bal d'Halloween, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient impatients que le jour J soit arrivé. 

Emie était des plus surprises, et surtout des plus rouges…

« Il a dit ça ou c'est moi ?! » Lança-t-elle, toute retournée par ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Humm… Je dirais qu'il a expliqué clairement que tu étais toujours aussi jolie… Parce que tu aurais pu changer de tête en une journée ? Bizarre… Enfin, tu as été complimentée par un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard, ma chère. » Lui répondit June. « Au fait, je vais avec Roger Davies samedi soir… Il me l'a proposé tout à l'heure. Hé, Emie ! T'es là ou quoi ? » Ajouta-t-elle la jeune fille, pendant que son amie rêvassait.

« Oui, oui… Dis donc, Davies ? Le joueur de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? Hé, bonne pêche ! » Elle sourit à son amie. June n'était pas comme Emie ; Les cheveux bruns et lisses, les yeux bleus clairs, presque gris. Elle avait un visage rond, qui faisait un effet assez mignon. Elle était plus petite qu'Emie, mais était elle aussi jolie dans l'ensemble.

Les filles sortirent un peu plus tard de la salle commune pour aller vers les dortoirs.

Les 2 jours suivants se passèrent comme le dernier, Harry faisant des sourires à Emie lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et elle était toujours aussi bouleversée chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Harry aussi sentait son cœur s'accélérer légèrement lorsqu'il voyait la jeune fille. ' Tout c'que j'sais faire, c'est lui sourire… Minable.' Pensait-il alors que les élèves mangeaient le dîner dans la Grande Salle, assis avec Hermione et Ron, qui lui-même était assis de Lavande ; Emie, elle, était avec June et une amie de Gryffondor. Elle sentait le regard de Harry qui s'attardait sur elle lorsqu'il faisait semblant de jeter un coup d'œil aux gens assis à la table. Elle en rougissait un peu, comme toujours, ne pouvant décidément pas contrôler ses différentes émotions.

« Ron… Ron ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour la réunion ! Raah, mais quelle mouche a piqué Dumbledore lorsqu'il t'a nommé Préfet ?! » Rageait Hermione, attendant désespérément l'aide de Harry pour que Ron daigne enfin se presser ;

« J'arrive, tranquille… A quoi ça sert d'avoir des repas pareils si on peut même pas les manger en prenant son temps ? » Puis, obéissant Hermione et partant à contre cœur à la réunion des Préfets, il laissa Harry aux côtés de George, Fred et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que les autres Gryffondors.

Ils sortaient de la Grande Salle lorsque Lavande Brown les accosta ; Ou plutôt, accosta Ron.

« Ron ! Tu vas où ? On devait manger tous les deux… »

« Ouais, ouais. J'ai une réunion de Préfet désolée… A plus tard. » Et il laissa celle qui allait être sa cavalière pour Halloween en plant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme ça avec elle, Ron » Dit-elle d'un ton moitié-ironique, moitié-irrité, sans le vouloir.

« Ouais je sais mais… Bref, on va être en retard. » Etrange phrase de la part de Ron, pensa Hermione. Néanmoins elle ne répliqua pas, de peur que ce soudain élan d'obligation envers ses devoirs ne disparaisse.

« La soirée est demain et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est nous donner un devoir qui nous prendra 2 heures, qui elles-mêmes seront prises sur mon temps de sommeil, qui elles-mêmes seront prises sur le temps que je mettrais pour me préparer au bal. C'te poisse…. Rogue, j'le tuerais si j'le pouvais, vous savez. »

« Oui, Ron, on sait. » Lancèrent Harry et Hermione, lassés par la réplique incessante de Ron.

« Non, mais, sérieusement, c'est vrai quoi, il… »

« Ron ! Salut Hermione, Harry. Tu viens faire un tour ? » C'était Lavande qui venait d'arriver et d'interrompre Ron.

« Je… Hé, j'parlais Lavande ! Si tu commence comme ça. Et pourquoi ?»

« Bah… Ron, c'est moi ou j'ai rêvé quand tu m'as proposé d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec toi ?! »

« C'est toi j'crois… » Il le dit très bas, si bien qu'il n'y eut que Harry à l'entendre.

« Ecoute, Ron, tu veux bien dire à ta charmante petite-amie… » Commença Hermione.

« On sort pas encore ensemble. On va juste tous les deux au bal, voilà. Désolée Lavande, mais si tu veux pas que mon cycle soit perturbé, ce qui entrainerait un retard dans mon sommeil suivit d'une gueule de celui qu'a pas dormir et qui n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer, tu devrais me laisser faire mes devoirs… Mais bon, on s'voit quand même demain, hein. » Puis il commença son travail.

« Je… Ouais, à demain... »Et la jeune fille repartit, tête baissée, irritée par le comportement de Ron.

« Hé ! C'est vrai quoi, elle veut être accompagnée par un mort-vivant au bal ou quoi ?! » Lança le rouquin à ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air réprobateur… Quoique, il aurait juré qu'il y avait de l'amusement dans le regard de Hermione, et elle fut de très bonne humeur toute la soirée, aidant même Ron pour ses devoirs.

* * *

Bon, voilà, encore un peu court je sais… 

Et le bal d'Halloween que j'avais prévu de faire dans ce chapitre ne sera que pour le prochain, désolée, je voulais poster au plus vite étant pas très disponible la semaine prochaine :S

Voilà, et j'aime les reviews :p


	4. Chapter 4

Mille fois désolée pour ce retard :s Et le pire c'est que j'ai même pas d'excuse, si ce n'est la flemme :$

Pardonnez-moi, abominables lecteurs ( pas très nombreux d'ailleurs, si j'en crois les reviewes ! Pfft' )

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry et Ron se tenaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle, au pied du grand escalier de marbre, où ils attendaient leurs cavalières respectives.

" Ah, les filles! Toujours en retard. Non mais nous, est-ce qu'on passe autant de temps devant notre miroir, hein ? " Lança Ron, qui s'impatientait.

" Euh, j'voudrais pas te vexer Ron, mais quand même, toi aussi tu passes pas mal de temps devant ... "

" Ouai, peut-être bien. En tous cas pas à choisir ma tenue. " Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. " Je sais, mauvaise réponse. Je n'ai qu'une tenue de soirée. " Il soupira désespérément.

" Hey, Weasley! Dis, ta copine va s'habiller en orange ? Ca irait bien avec la serpillère qui te sert de cheveux ! " S'exclama un garçon aux cheveux blonds, coupés au carré et qui cachaient un peu son visage.

" Où t'es allé la chercher celle-là, Malfoy? Surement pas dans ta tête, pour lancer cette vanne il faudrait avoir au minimum 1 point de QI... " Lui répondit le rouquin.

" C'est ça, au moins moi je sais faire du Quidditch " Et Draco Malfoy s'en alla en riant avec Crabbe et Goyle, deux bulldogs dont il ne se séparait jamais.

" Laisse Ron, il est trop idiot pour que tu t'en occupes." Lui dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau et qui avait aperçut l'altercation . " Oh, désolée, je vois Cedric... A plus tard ! " Et elle partit, rayonnante, vers son cavalier.

" Ouah. " Firent en choeur les deux garçons. En effet, Hermione était des plus resplendissantes. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté en V. Un petit chal noir en soie blanc recouvrait une partie de ses bras, entre les épaules et l'avant-bras, et elle portait de jolis escarpins blancs, où trônaient deux petits noeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, autour de son visage. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux de khol et avait déposé un léger trait de eye-liner sur ses paupières. Elle était vraiment belle.

" Ouah. " Refit Ron. Harry se rendit compte que celui-ci, après avoir admiré Hermione, bavait devant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, ondulés autour de sa tête maquillée légèrement, un peu de rose sur ses yeux noisettes. Elle était habillée d'une robe noir elle aussi, mais longue cette fois. La fille portait un colier rouge, qui faisait resortir l'éclat de ses lèvres sensuelles où avait été posé très légèrement du rouge à lèvre. Harry éprouva une forte envie d'embrasser celle qui se trouvait être Emie, sa cavalière. Il se retint, et alla vers elle, lui déposant une bise sur la joue.

" Tu es très belle ce soir. " Lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille. La jeune fille rougit de plaisir, et tous deux partirent vers la Grande Salle, bientôt suivis de Ron accompagné de Lavande Brown.

La musique démara, les premiers couples s'avancèrent pour danser le slow qui inaugurait le bal.

" Tu viens danser ? " Proposa Harry à Emie en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Cette dernière acquiessa et ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste, au milieu des autres couples. Emie posa ses bras autour des épaules de Harry; Celui-ci déposa délicatement ses mains sur le bas du dos de sa cavalière, et ils commencèrent la danse. Emie éprouvait une sensation dans le bas du ventre, elle frémissait en sentant le contact des mains du jeune homme sur elle. Elle était vraiment bien avec lui. Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

Lui éprouvait aussi un certain plaisir à danser avec elle, mais il voyait que cela se passait comme avec ses anciennes petites amies; Il allait bientôt la laisser tomber, bien qu'il ait d'abord pensé que celle-ci durerait. Décidément, il était bien le fils de son père ( NDA : Phrase que j'ai toujours trouvé idiote, mais bon, on s'refait pas xD ). Malgré tout, il continua de danser. Mais soudain, un éclair de lumière verte, sa mère qui tombe, un bébé qui pleure, une tête encapuchonnée, et puis plus rien. Un contact, dur, celui du sol avec son corps, et des voix au-dessus de lui . _Harry_ ... _Harry_ ...

" Harry !" Il reprit alors conscience et ouvrit les yeux. L'image floue d'une tignasse rousse apparaissait au dessus de lui. Il clignota des yeux et alors la tête de Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron qui était en 5ème année, devint plus nette.

" Harry, ça va ? Tu peux te lever? Viens. " Il sentit qu'elle lui prenait le bras pour l'inciter à se relever. Ils déboulèrent tous deux dans le Hall, et commencèrent de monter les escaliers; Sans doutes l'accompagnait-elle à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que ce soit elle?

" Hermione et Ron ne t'ont pas vu faire le malaise, ils étaient trop loins. Moi j'étais juste à côté " L'informa Ginny, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

" Ah ... D'accord. Merci, Ginny ... "

" Pas de quoi. "

Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Mais le contact chaud des mains de Ginny qui l'aidait encore à marcher - étant en état de faiblesse - était comme rassurant pour lui. Il ne voulait pas s'en défaire. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'infirmerie, et c'est avec regret qu'il quitta les bras rassurant de la rousse. _"Avec regret ?! N'importe quoi, comme si j'étais très attaché à elle..."_ Pensa Harry, tout en se disant que, avec le temps, il connaissait bien la jeune fille et devait la prendre comme une petite soeur. ( NDA : Clin d'oeil à HP tome6 ;) ).

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, une douleur aigüe au niveau du crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux, et mit du temps à se rappeler de l'endroit où il était.

Infirmerie, Poudlard.

Ca y'est. Pourquoi ? Ah oui, cette chute... Mais ces images !

" Bonjour, Mr Potter. "

Le concerné, reconnaissant la voix calme de Dumbledore, chercha à tatons ses lunettes; Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il put voir avec plus de netteté le visage bienveillant du directeur.

"Bonjour, professeur ... " Répondit-il, un peu interloqué par la visite.

" Bien dormi ? " La bouche du directeur s'étira en un sourire, voyant la tête surprise de Harry.

" Oui... Euh, Professeur, hier quand j'ai fait mon, euh... _Malaise _" Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, assimilant d'être, selon lui, "faible".

" Oui, Harry ? " L'encouragea le vieux directeur.

" J'ai eu une sorte de vision ... Je me suis vu quand j'avais 1 an environ, et devant, il y avait ma mère et... Un homme encapuchoné. Il y a eu une lumière verte. Je... Je crois qu'il a lancé un Avada Kedavra... "

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Harry osa lever les yeux vers Dumbledore; celui-ci le regardait soucieusement.

" Je sais, Harry. " Le concerné lui lança un coup d'oeil supris. Le directeur soupira. " Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du te le dire. Peut-être ne serais-tu pas là aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas fait... _ça_. En effet, il y a une vingtaine d'année, j'ai fait un retour dans le passé jusque 15 ans auparavant, afin d'empêcher une jeune cracmole de soumettre un philtre d'amour à un jeune moldu nommé Tom Jedusor. Si cette femme avait réussi à commettre cet acte, alors l'union de ces deux êtres auraient mis au monde un futur mage noir, d'un pouvoir sans limite, et d'une volonté effroyable de dominer le monde. Peut-être aurait-il tué ta famille, et toi par la même occasion ( NDA : Il y a 20 ans Harry n'était pas né, on ne pouvait donc savoir si ses parents allaient être tués, même si c'était supposé )... Seulement cela, nous ne le saurons jamais.

Mais il y a eu un problème lors de mon intervention; Apparemment, une prophétie aurait été crée, annonçant que tu aurais du tuer le mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort. Et à cause de cela, tu garderas des sequelles de combats que tu aurais du faire... Ce qui veut dire que je ne sais pas encore si tu devras mourir, ou non, lorsque viendra le temps de la bataille avec Voldemort... Et je ne sais quand elle arrivera. Bien sur, tout ceci se passe comme dans un monde parrallèle... "

Harry en resta pétrifié.

" Et... Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si je vais mourir ? "

* * *

HAHAHA Méchante moi-mêmee :p

Je vous laisse sur une question

Voila voila, un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal

Bisous, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour :p

Pour Tchingtchong : Ouai, tout le monde le sait, mais personne ne sait comment il le saura... Je me comprends :D

Et merci aussi à Torllusque pour la review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire encourager :p

Bref, voilà la suite ! Ma fic tourne à moitié au délire, vu ce qu'il va se passer xD C'est la faute de mon imagination anormalement en ébulition :$.

C'est un petit chapitre, mais qui sert de transition entre le 4 et le 6...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

" Et donc, je dois trouver un moyen de savoir si je vais mourir ... " Harry était dans la salle commune, occupée seulement par lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. 

" Mais... Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir, Harry... Je veux dire, bien sur que ça doit être dur, mais peut être est-ce plus simple... " Essaya de le convaincre Hermione.

" Non. Je trouverais le moyen et je le saurais. " Harry était décidé. Il n'allait surement pas vivre sa vie en se demandant si la minute qui allait suivre, il ne serait pas mort.

" Qui te dit que tu sauras comment y arriver ? Un retour dans le passé ne serait pas envisageable à moins que tu ne vives toutes les années jusqu'à ce que le moment arrive. "

" Mais Dumbledore... " Commença Harry.

" Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Harry. " Hermione avait dit cela d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune réponse envisageable.

" Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider... Je me débrouillerais seul. Bonne nuit." Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, laissant ses deux amis seuls devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

" Bon bah ... Je vais monter aussi alors... Bonne nuit, Hermione. " Et quelque minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était seule. Elle réfléchissait. Bien sur qu'elle voulait aider Harry, mais elle se demandait si faire tout cela était une bonne idée. Peut être que le moyen qu'il trouverait serait un sort de magie noire ? Peut être même un sort interdit par le Ministère de la Magie ? Mille questions traversaient sa tête, et c'est l'esprit brouillé qu'elle alla se coucher.

Dumbledore réfléchissait lui aussi. Il ne cherchait non pas la façon de savoir si Harry allait mourir, mais celle qui _l'empêcherait_ de mourir, si c'était le cas. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit de refaire un retour dans le passé, suivit d'un retour dans le présent parrallèle au leur. Mais ceci comportait trop de complications, et il ne savait même pas si lui même serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais bien sur ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en douter ? Il prit un parchemin et écrivit le plus vite qu'il put. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva de son bureau.

" Puppy ! "

CRAC !

Une elfe de maison, vétue d'un haillon qui devait autrefois être rose, apparut dans la pièce.

" Vous avez appelé Puppy, monsieur Dumbledore? "

" Oui oui, Puppy. Je vais te confier un parchemin que tu devras donner à Harry Potter. Il est dans la tour des Gryffondors, peut-être même dans son lit, mais je doute qu'il ne dorme. "

" Puppy fera ce que monsieur Dumbledore voudra, monsieur Dumbledore. " Et l'elfe de maison transplana dans un nouveau CRAC! sonore.

Ce même son eut pour effet de réveiller Ronald Weasley en sursaut, tandis que Harry levait vivement les yeux vers Puppy.

" Harry Potter? Puppy a un message pour vous Harry Potter. De la part de monsieur Dumbledore."

Aussitôt que Harry eut lu le papier, il sortit en trombe du dortoir, emportant avec lui la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité - qui lui avaient été donnés par son père à son entrée à Poudlard. Il enfila le tissu avant de disparaitre derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, prononça le mot de passe et frappa à la porte.

" Entre, Harry, entre " Le concerné obtempéra.

" Tu n'as plus besoin de savoir si oui ou non tu mourras Harry, étant donné que tu auras l'occasion de te battre avec Lui. Oui Harry, je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure : Lord Voldemort apparaitra lorsque viendra le temps pour toi de le tuer et inversement... Mais, je crois qu'il ne sera pas seul. En effet, avant que je ne le tue, il avait déjà commencé à rassembler des fidèles qu'il appelait Mangemorts : peut-être arriveront-ils en même temps que Lui, auquel cas les sorciers devront se battre... Parfois contre eux-mêmes, même si cela peut paraitre invraisemblable." Le directeur marqua une pause, et Harry mesura l'ampleur de la situation; Ainsi donc, ils devront se battre...

" Mais, tout ce que vous avez fait n'a donc servi à rien ? " Demanda Harry, interloqué.

" Bien sur que si, Harry. J'ai juste éviter à plusieurs innocents de mourir."

Harry se dit que sa question avait été stupide. Il était plus apaisé, même s'il appréhendait le jour où il se trouverait face à Lui ...

* * *

Voilaaa :$

Ca me parait logique pour moi, mais peut-être pour vous est-ce n'importe quoi xD

Bref, j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant de partir, mais je ne l'avais pas posté étant donné que je ne l'avais pas relu :)

A bientôt pour la suite :D

PS: J'adore les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, et les reviews sont un moyen bien simple d'y parvenir :p


End file.
